brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/The tales of a summoner: Chapter 4
Chapter 4 I kept running. I ran as fast as I could possibly go. My lungs burned from the lack of air, but I didn't care. My goal was to get to the street. I kept running, taking long strides as I ran. My heart was pumping really hard. It felt as if it was going to pop out of my chest. But, I kept running. I knew that if I didn't get out in the open, I would surely be killed. Just then, I saw the street. With a new burst of energy and adrenaline, I kept running. I moved so fast I felt as if I was a blur. Then, I arrived at the street. But, there were guards everywhere! I stopped running. I quickly looked around for a safe haven, somewhere to hide. Just then, I saw it. A door, one that was unguarded, was right there. I ran towards it, before the other guards could notice me. Then, they saw me. The guard that saw me called out, "There he is!". He ran over to me. I went through the door and slammed it in his face. He fell backwards and crumbled to the floor, knocked out. I looked around the lobby and saw a staircase. I ran up the stairs, floor by floor. Finally, I came up to the twelfth floor. There, I realized, was where the stairs ended. I glanced around the hall. Suddenly, I realized I wasn't alone. I looked at the person at the end of the hallway. She was a girl. Maybe 15 years old. She wore an frontier researcher badge. Suddenly, I heard the guards footsteps from the lobby. They were shouting and going up the stairs. I looked into her eyes and said," please, help me...." in a desperate tone of voice. I could tell that she was thinking about whether or not to help me, but then, she said, "okay, come in." I looked at her and I got up. She gestured to the door. I walked over to the door. As I went inside, she pushed me and I tripped into the apartment. She closed the door behind her and she pulled out a dagger. "Who are you?" She demanded. I told her that my name was Matthias and I told her about everything that had happened. Not including the parts about uncle Joey and the book. She looked at me one more time and then she glanced towards the doorway in front of her. Just then, a boy, who looked like he was related to her, walked in. Hey, Kodachi, Have you seen my pistols..." He stopped his sentence there and looked at me. Then, he looked at Kodachi. "Who is this?" Just then, I heard the guards footsteps walk past the door. "Hide him!" She told him in a whisper. He pointed towards the doorway. "Go in there." He said. I went towards the doorway. He walked past me and revealed a small door. "Hide in here." He told me. I went inside. The space was small, but I didn't care. The boy then shoved a few boxes into the small space. "Its to hide you." He said. Just then, there was a knock at the door. I heard the door to the "cupboard" close and then I heard him move a table in front of the door. I sat there, silent, listening to what was going on outside. I heard the door open."Good morning, miss Kodachi." I heard the guard say. "What is this about?" Kodachi asked the guard. "Dont you remember that we were to not be disturbed?" She demanded. I-I'm sorry miss Kodachi. It's just a routine search." He answered nervously. "Since when?!" Kodachi asked. "Well, since we were chasing a summoner, and I just have to-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before Kodachi cut him off, "Why would I have a summoner in my apartment?!" She demanded angrily. Just then, I heard the boy say, "Are you harassing my Sister?" He demanded. "I'm sorry mister zero. It's a routine check to make sure you two aren't harboring a summoner." The guard answered. Then, I realized just who the two people hiding me were. The twins, Kodachi and Zero, were friends with the lead researcher, lin whose dad, a famous general in the summoners hall. Twins were best friends with Lin and were shocked because her dad was M.I.A. on the battlefields of cordelica. They were here only to support her. I heard the guard's footsteps walk around the apartment. He then thanked the two and walked out of the apartment, the door slamming behind him. Then, I heard footsteps come over to the door. I heard the table move out of its place and then, the door creaked open. I laid down flat on the floor, expecting the guard to be there. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword, just in case. Then, the box in front of me was pushed out and I saw zero. He was mad, yes. But I could tell he wasn't mad at me. He reached out and grabbed another box and moved it away. I crawled out of the small "room". I thanked them and I sat down on the floor. I looked at them in thanks. They suggested that I stay for the night in the guest room, so I said yes. So, now, I'll finally be in a safe place. A few hours passed and it was soon night time. I went over to the extra room in the apartment and sat on the bed. I placed my sword (still sheathed) next to me and I fell asleep. Category:Blog posts